9Drive
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: There were times that Spike seriously wished he had never mind linked with Fortress Maximus. Seriously, he had known from the start that he didn't want to do it, had known, but his gut screamed at him to just go with it. Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus.


Title: Drive  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal-ish.<br>Rating: T  
>Warning: Mentions of pleasure, insanity, and perversion. Yaoi, Slash, Het, and near orgy status, kinda... but no sexy times.<br>Fandom: Transformers G1  
>Pairing: Ultra MagnusFortress Magnus  
>Notes: I'm not going to even start on how much trouble this one gave me. Spike really, really, doesn't like me.<br>Disclaimer: I Don't own.

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Transformers. Check my page for more as I upload them.

* * *

><p>There were times that Spike seriously wished he had never mind linked with Fortress Maximus. Seriously, he had known from the start that he didn't want to do it, had known, but his gut screamed at him to just go with it. The Autobots had needed him, and who was he to turn his back on them after all they did for his planet, his people, and <em>him<em>?

And then he thought more about the mind link, bottom lip pouting out a bit as he let his head hit his work table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hissing a little when pleasure assaulted his senses for the fourth time that afternoon.

He really, _really_ was regretting mind linking at that moment.

Slowly, hiding the proof that he was starting to get really, really horny, Spike shuffled from his office. He entered Maximus' control room, eyes taking in the sight of Ultra Magnus sitting at the main chair, legs splayed open as the mech teased himself and his lover. The human frowned and walked over, arms crossing when the Autobot commander smiled at him lazily.

Magnus knew that he couldn't fool Spike, that had been shown the first time his and Maximus' 'fun times' had sent the human scrambling for a place to hide out and take care of the problems that mind linking while 'fun times' happened led to. He always cut off his end of the bond when he and Carly started things, out of common courtesy... Maximus though, shoved feelings and sensations at him as if it was going out of style.

It was becoming more and more frequent, and he was fairly certain that Carly had noticed something. His wife was his best friend, even more so than Bumblebee, and he didn't want to have to explain to her that his supposed partner in battle was trying to push him to the edge of sanity.

Spike narrowed his eyes when Magnus remained silent, fingertips dancing around Maximus' control panel. He opened his mouth to retort, only to gawk as the mech moved, showing that he wasn't the only one teasing the fortress.

Pleasure smacked him again, turning his legs into jelly as he dropped to his knees. He could hear Maximus laughing in the background, and curled in when it felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.

So that was the game, was it? Spike swallowed and couldn't speak, eyes following Magnus while he picked up Carly and set her on the floor, Cog crawling into his lap. She stepped over to him and smiled, petting his hair when a horribly embarrassing keen spilled from his lips. He couldn't think, unresisting when his wife took his head in her hands and made him watch the Autobot commander touch Cog, feeling everything through Maximus.

The human whimpered, breath coming in pants as his legs splayed and his hands came forward to hold him up. He was insane, that was it, completely insane. Maximus and Magnus had managed to drive each other to insanity, that had to be it, really. What other explanation could there be? And now they wanted to drive him there too...

Perhaps that was just the good feelings pulsing down his spine and between his legs, or the sight of one of the strongest mechs he knew completely uninhibited...

Most likely it was the fact that Maximus was humming in the back of his brain, still laughing at his attempts to gain some type of composure. Yeah, he was just a little annoyed at the mind link at that moment, even if it did seem worth it. Then again, he could be wrong about a few things.

The more he thought on it, the more he realized that they weren't still pushing him, he was already insane, and had been driven there a long time ago.


End file.
